Ms Kimiko and the Missing Shen Gong Wu
by aussiefanauthor
Summary: A new Shen Gong Wu causes Kimiko to act like Mr Monk! R&R please


I made up a Shen Gong Wu for this story. Hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and Monk. Xiaolin Showdown belongs to Warner Bros and Monk belongs to USA Network and Universal

**Genre:** Humour/Mystery

**Rating:** T

**Ms Kimiko and the Missing Shen Gong Wu**

**Chapter 1: A New Shen Gong Wu**

High above the snowy mountains, Omi, Raimundo, Clay and Kimiko were riding on Dojo in search of a new Shen Gong Wu. They were at the temple training when Dojo alerted them of this new object.

'The Personality Changer. It can change a personality of anyone the attacker wishes to choose, making the victim vulnerable to attack.'

'Look.' The others looked down to see their old nemesis Jack Spicer and Wuya. They flew down to the ground, but it was too late. Jack had already clamed the Shen Gong Wu.

'Yes. At last! A Shen Gong Wu I can now own!!'

'Not before you go through us first!!' Jack and Wuya turned to see Omi, Clay, Raimundo and Kimiko.

'Not you, again!!' Jack then pressed a button on his wrist. 'Jack Bots, attack!'

'WATER!'

'EARTH!'

'WIND!'

'FIRE!'

Within four minutes, the four monks had taken out the robots. Jack was not happy.

Wuya was worried. 'Come, Jack. We must retreat.'

'Not yet! I want to try this new Shen Gong Wu out.' He then held it out. 'Personality Changer!' But nothing happened. Dojo then appeared.

'Uh, did I forget to mention that the Personality Changer only works when you're thinking of a person?' Suddenly, a bolt of light came out of the Shen Gong Wu, and headed towards Kimiko. It struck her. Jack felt pleased, but Wuya suggested him to leave. They left while the other monks looked to see if Kimiko was alright. She stood up, looked around, and saw Raimundo's hand touching hers.

'EEWWW!' She quickly moved her hand away, took out a tissue, and wiped it.

'Uh, are you alright?' asked Clay.

'Yeah, I just don't want germs all over me, in case they spread.' Kimiko was furiously wiping her hand, checking every now and then to see if it was clean. Clay and Omi were confused, but Raimundo was worried. He knew what happened to her.

'Rai, are you sunny?' asked Omi.

'He means are you fine.' said Clay

'Yeah, I've figured out what's wrong with her.'

'What?'

'That Shen Gong Wu has turned Kimiko into… ADRIAN MONK!!'

Insert the Monk theme here. Doesn't matter which one, but I prefer the Randy Newman theme!

**Chapter 2: Where Have All The Shen Gong Wu Gone?**

Raimundo, Clay and Omi were having lunch at the temple when Omi asked about Adrian.

'So, who is this Adrian Monk? Is he like us?' asked Omi

'Not exactly, Omi,' explained Clay. 'Adrian Monk is a character in a popular TV show, in which he suffers from obsessive-compulsive disorder, meaning his attention to minute detail, making sure that everything is perfect. But he has an upside to it.'

'What is this 'upside'?'

'He's able to reconstruct entire crime scenes based on less important scraps of detail, and help solve baffling cases for the police.'

Raimundo jumped in. 'He also has a complete series of fears, or phobias, as a result of his disorder. It looks like Kimiko has only tasted a sample of it.'

All of a sudden, they heard a shriek coming from the kitchen. They ran to see Kimiko standing scared at the other side of the table.

'What's wrong, Kimiko?' asked Omi in confusion. She pointed to a glass, and the others turned to see it was full of milk. Raimundo then quickly tipped it out and poured in some water.

'Sorry.' She walked back to her seat and drank. The other monks walked away.

'Gee, at this rate, we may have to take care of her all the time. That means that one of us will have to do just that. But who?' Clay and Omi looked at Raimundo, smiling.

'What?' He then quickly realized what they meant and blushed. 'Oh no you don't! You know how much I hate working beside her!' They knew he was lying.

'NO!! This is terrible!!' The monks ran to where the noise was coming from. Kimiko followed. It was Master Fung, and all of the Shen Gong Wu had disappeared!

'This is terrible news. I didn't see anyone come in!' He then noticed that Kimiko was missing. 'Where is Kimiko?'

She popped out from behind Raimundo. 'Present.'

'What's wrong with her?'

'A new Shen Gong Wu just turned Kimiko into an obsessive-compulsive person.'

'Ah, the Personality Changer. The effect of this Shen Gong Wu can only be cured if the attacker thinks of the previous person.'

'So, that means that if Jack Spicer thinks of Kimiko, then it will turn her back to normal?'

'Exactly.'

Raimundo then noticed Kimiko touching him. 'Uh, Kimi… you're touching me.'

'EEWWW!' She then took out another tissue and wiped her hands furiously.

'Come. We must find out who's been stealing the Shen Gong Wu.' They ran back up, except for Kimiko. She stopped to notice something on the stairs. She picked it up, and headed back to the others.

**Chapter 3: Caring for Kimiko**

'All right, fine! I'll take care of Kimiko. But on one condition…'

'And what might that be?'

'That you don't start making any jokes about it. Got it?' Raimundo walked off to meet with Kimiko.

She was setting up a game of chess. But she had been setting it up for 30 minutes. She had to make sure the pieces were dead centered, as well as clean and perfect. They did eventually start playing.

'Okay, I win. You forfeited.'

'What?'

'You can't lick the queen'

'She's my queen.'

'Doesn't matter who's queen it is, you can't even touch the pieces during the game.'

'KIMIKO! You've been touching pieces left and right! You were harassing the pieces.'

'I was centering them. That's different.'

'How is that different?!?'

'OKAY!! I'LL MOVE!!' She moved the pawn to one space, while Raimundo moved his bishop to right next to the king.

'Check!'

'DINNER TIME!!' Dojo was cooking some chicken and rice for Raimundo, Clay and Omi, while he was cooking some plain rice for Kimiko.

'Come on, we'd better get some dinner.'

'You mean, during this game?'

'Yeah.'

'As in, you're leaving without finishing the game?'

'Uh, yeah.'

'Then you forfeit.'

She walked to the kitchen, while Raimundo was left stumped and angry. He turned to see Omi and Clay snickering behind his back.

'Guys, it's too windy in here. You mind closing the windows, please? I might suffocate.'

Raimundo then ran up to the windows and closed them.

'Thanks.' Night had fallen outside. Then, lightning struck. Kimiko suddenly went under the table, hiding from the lightning outside. Raimundo then closed the curtains. Kimiko slowly came out from under the table and sat back down onto her chair. She then saw Raimundo at the curtains.

'Thanks again.'

After dinner, they went to their own rooms for sleep. Raimundo was with Kimiko in her room, tucking her into bed. Afterwards, he went for the door and turned the switch off.

'Rai!'

'Oops.' He quickly turned the switch back on.

'Hey, Rai.'

'What?'

'Thanks for helping me, today. I never thought that you'd be willing enough seeing as I'm the only girl in his temple, and…' Kimiko couldn't continue, as she was blushing red very wildly.

'I understand. Well, good night.' Raimundo closed the door, as Kimiko went to sleep.

'Rai and Kimi, sitting under a tree…'

'HEY!!! I SAID NO JOKES!!!' He chased Clay and Omi back to their rooms.

**Chapter 4: You're Amazing**

It was morning, Raimundo was sitting at the table, Kimiko walked in, still a bit shaken from the storm last night, and sat down next to Raimundo.

'Uh, morning, Rai…' She was still blushing from last night.

'Morning, Kimiko.' He was having some cereal for breakfast. Kimiko was on her way to the fridge, when she noticed something. She walked over to the entryway, and stopped at the step. She looked around the corner to see a pair of boots. They were black, but there wasn't anything on it that she could recognize, unless…

'JACK SPICER!!!'

Back at his 'lair', Jack was showing Wuya all of the Shen Gong Wu he had stolen.

'I must admit, Jack. You did a pretty good job at stealing all of the Wu.'

'Yeah, well, when you turn someone into a pathetic loser, it's all smooth from there on.'

'Knock knock!' Jack turned, and suddenly gasped. Raimundo, Clay, Omi and Kimiko were standing on his doorstep.

'But, it's impossible. That Shen Gong Wu turned you into a loser.'

'Maybe so,' said Omi. 'But you were not thinking right at that time.'

Wuya flew angrily to Jack. 'Who were you thinking about at that time?!?'

'Uh, I guess someone from TV.'

'Adrian Monk, to be exact,' exclaimed Clay.

Kimiko walked down the stairs. 'How did you know I was stealing all the Shen Gong Wu?'

'First, you knew that in order to steal the Shen Gong Wu, you had to hurry back to the temple before we could. So, you went to the temple, unexpectedly stepping into some dirt along the way. When you reached the temple, you noticed that your boots were full of dirt. So, you took them off, without realizing there was a bit of dirt on your sock. As you headed back up, using the Shroud of Shadows, that bit of dirt fell onto the stairs. When you left, you knew that someone would know who you were just by the design of your boots. So, you took off all the silvery bits and pieces and left your boots behind. But not before I could notice the shape of the boots outside.'

Jack's mouth was wide open in surprise. He didn't notice that he was dropping all of the Shen Gong Wu, except for the Personality Changer. Clay and Omi ran to grab them, while Raimundo walked up to Kimiko.

'You're amazing.'

'Thanks, Rai,' said Kimiko, blushing.

'I wish we had the old Kimiko back.' Suddenly, a bolt of lightening shot from the Shen Gong Wu and struck Kimiko. As the smoke settled, Kimiko was standing, looking at Jack, smiling evilly.

'Uh oh.'

'FIRE!!!'

The other monks stared in shock as Kimiko started beating up Jack.

'Do you think she needs our help?' asked Omi.

'I think she can handle this herself,' said Clay.

**Chapter 5: Fireworks**

Kimiko was sitting on the roof of the temple, as the stars shone brightly in the night sky. She heard steps coming from behind. She turned to see Raimundo.

'Mind if I join you?'

'Sure.' He sat down next to her.

'You know, I never got to hear what else you had to say last night. What was it?'

At this, Kimiko blushed nervously.

'Well, when you helped me, I realized that there was a part of you that I never knew. A 'you' that said I've got a heart of gold, and you're going to share it with me. For this reason, I…' She was blushing wildly, but she tried to ignore it. '…I love you.'

She quickly looked down, trying to hide her red face. But she then felt a hand touch her face, and moving it to see Raimundo's face (which was also red).

'I know what you mean. I love you too.'

'You know, seeing as there's no one else around, do you think we should… you know…' Raimundo nodded, understanding what she meant.

'STAR HANABI!!' She sent a blast of fire into the sky.

'SWORD OF THE STORM!!' A force of wind was blasted into the sky as well.

They blasted into each other, which then erupted into fireworks. Raimundo watched, but he didn't notice Kimiko leaning towards him. As he looked back to Kimiko, his lips touched hers. As the fireworks continued to explode in the sky, they kissed for what seemed like forever, but they broke away soon after.

'You're not going to wipe your mouth in case of germs?'

'It's the only phobia I don't have.' And with that, they kissed again, more passionate and slowly as the fireworks continued to explode in the sky.


End file.
